


To Our Dismay (Of the Ones That Came Before Us)

by nothingbutuseless



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: AU in which the Champions aren't dead, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Happy Ending, Link is adorable, M/M, Memory Loss, OC appearance, Revali's a jerk but can be sweet at times, Sign Language, They also travel with Link, Visions, injuries, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutuseless/pseuds/nothingbutuseless
Summary: Link has been asleep for a hundred years. After he awoke he is tasked with saving Hyrule and freeing the Divide Beasts along with their Champions. After he saves the Champions one by one, does he realize that he had a bond that went past friendship with a certain someone that was left in the dust a hundred years prior. Revalink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally blame myself for this. Even though I've played it a thousand times, I still can't get over the ending. So, I wrote this. I need more Revalink in my life so don't judge me ;w; Plus these two need a little more love.  
> And Revali my insignificantly sweet asshole <3 I was really upset that they all died, it broke my heart severely.

Link.

Link.

Link.

_Link._

 ...

Wake up you lazy boneheaded dick.

  _... I need to see you, Please. It's not easy seeing you getting hurt and I'm not there to help._

_So please...._

_Please arrive safely..._

* * *

Blue eyes opened quickly. Link sat up and looked around confused, for a second before signing and rubbing his sore forehead. He breathed in deeply for a few seconds before rising slowly on his shaky legs, and rested a hand on the nearby wall, steadying himself.

 It had been a week. A week had passed since he awoke from the Shrine of Resurrection. A week since he had starting not only one, but two voices in his head. It was strange, considering the only voice he kept hearing in his head was a female's voice, but now he started hearing a male's voice as well. Still, it was scary to hear voices in your head, regardless if they sound familiar or not. Still, that did not bother him in the slightest.

 If someone was watching him, to them it would seem that he was standing there for an eternity, but in truth it was only a few seconds. Once or twice his hand slipped from there it laid, but after a few aching moments, finally his hand managed to get a good grip on the wall, and he begun to walk forward. 

It was hard to say how long he was asleep for, or when he fell asleep because when he looked to the sky, the sun barely started rising. He felt sluggish, tired even, so Link would guess that he wasn't asleep for that long. Maybe a few hours at least. 

It wasn't until he nearly slipped on a few rocks and lost his grip on the wall that he realized that he started walking in a daze. Link begun his trek forward, bringing a hand to feel his forehead, which was surprisingly warm even though it was cool outside. Although the slight breeze felt nice, but he wasn't at all in the right condition to make it any farther than he already had. Looks like the few hours of sleep regarding his endless dreams which sometimes turned into nightmares constantly vacated his mind, and the less than average amount of food he's been eating isn't helping his case either. 

When he entered the land of dreams he could recall having weird dreams that strangely seemed like they had already happened, but be could bot pinpoint exactly when they had occurred. Maybe it had to deal with his forgotten memories, maybe he is just now receiving a small amount of memories that he had lost in the past century, but it was disappointing when they were done because he always had more questions than answers every time. 

But it's not all strange, considering he just recently witnessed the spirit of the long deceased king of Hyrule, King Rhoam who happened to share what happened 100 years ago with Link. But alas, it barely answered any of his questions, and seemed to make even more appear, but no matter how hard he tried to conjure the memories over and over, it had always left him tired and he barely had any energy to spare. 

And not only that, but soon after his encounter with the King himself, he begun to hear another voice in his head. The strangely familiar male voice he has been hearing for the past few days has been placating his mind. It would seem that the voice itself seemed to make Link even more confused than he was before, because he would constantly want to ask the voice all the questions he had, but he had no luck in contacting it. It would seem that he could only hear the voices in his head, but he wouldn't be able to give a response back. 

It would also seem that whenever the voice was heard in Link's head, his heart would beat really fast, made him feel like his heart was going to burst, but he couldn't pinpoint the reason why his heart was beating so fast, and apparently the voice was someone his heart knew very well, considering the strange blurry figure he saw in his dreams made his heart long for that person, even if he himself didn't know why. 

It strangely... made him feel like he would somehow meet that person...

* * *

 

Another night filled with dreams had passed and still, none of his questions got answers. It almost seemed like he wasn't ready for the answers quite yet. It certainly confused the Hero greatly, but he was a patient person; he could wait.

He is currently on his way to Kakariko Village, where he is tasked to speak with the Elder; Impa.

It seemed that almost everything he learned almost felt like he knew them somehow. It felt a bit strange to the Hero, considering it may have to deal with his Lost Memories, the ones that he so badly wanted to remember, but no matter what, not a single memory was triggered. 

The Hero sighed, at least he just arrived at Kakariko Village, but he was damn tired. He wandered around the village for a few minutes before spotting the inn and started walking. Just after arriving in the room he rented Link finally grunted in frustration. It wasn't often that Link got frustrated, but he was usually a calm person, so it wasn't really uncommon for him to be frustrated, especially with all the questions running through his head right about now, but he usually hid his frustration very well.

His memories were a sensitive topic, but that's to be expected, he did lose them after all. The only thing he was frustrated about them, was that no matter who he talked to, or what he did, nothing sparked a memory. Regardless, he knew it wasn't going to be easy, it was just going to take time, but eventually he will recover all of his memories. So he wasn't _that_ troubled by it. At least to him, he didn't seem to think so. 

The Hero brought a hand to rub at his forehead, undoubtedly due to stress, as he walked through the village. He figured that the huge house in the middle was Impa's house, considering there are guards in front of the entrance. He somehow thought that they would stop him once they caught sight of him, but was proved wrong when the guards took one long look at Link before bowing their heads and stepping aside, the entrance to Impa's was cleared. 

He figured it had to do with the mysterious Slate that was hanging from his hip, that he wasn't stopped. Every time he thought of it or glanced at it, it seemed very familiar to Link. Perhaps it had the key to unlocking his memories. He let loose a small smile and stepped through the door, coming face to face with an old woman, he guesses that it is Impa, for she smiled brightly at him once he entered. 

He took slow steps before finally stopping in front of the Elder, twiddling his fingers nervously as she looked at him for a few minutes, before finally looking into his eyes. 

"Ah... Link. Glad to see that you haven't changed a bit. Except for the fact that you have been sleeping for the past century, but that is to be expected. You did take a bad hit." He looked at her curiously, his eyes showing his confusion. Her eyes widened for a second, "Do not tell me... you do not remember me?" Link slowly shook his head. 

Impa looked gravely sad, as if she had not expected Link to have forgotten her. He wanted so badly to try to cheer the old woman up, but he couldn't. At least, not until he had recovered his memories. It was like that for a few moments, the room that was filled with silence, before the Elder gave a sad sigh before looking back up at Link. 

"Well it can't be helped then, I guess. After all, if someone were to take that kind of beating, then I guess they would lose their memories too." Link tilted his head, his eyes dancing with confusion. 

Impa noticed this and gave a smile, "I can see that you are seeing answers, Link. Very well, but first, I assume that you have been told about what occurred, prior to 100 years ago, yes?" Link gulped, and nodded shakily. He had hard the basics of what happened on that day from the King, but he didn't hear about the ending. Impa nodded, "Well then, let me tell you about what happened on that horrible day, 100 years ago..."

* * *

 

Shaky footsteps were heard as Link tried his best to stay calm while arriving at his room in the inn. Once he managed to get through the door he all but threw himself on the bed, stuffing his face in the pillow. He was ready to go to sleep but it was still very early. Link let out a shaky sigh that was muffled due to his head being stuffed into a pillow. He lifted his head from the pillow, beginning to change his position so that he was hugging the pillow tightly to his chest. 

His fingers clutched the pillow tightly as he squeezed the pillow. 

Looks like he won't get any sleep tonight, but he might as well try. Link shuffled his feet, getting into a comfortable position. It seemed to take forever until finally, darkness consumed his vision, and his eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link begins to make his way to Hateno Village to restore his Sheikah Slate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted the second chapter, but I had to delete it because I thought it would make better sense, later on in the story.  
> { If you would like to prompt me with stuff, message me here: https://misartimesius.tumblr.com }

Blue eyes opened as Link woke from a four hour sleep. His eyelids felt heavy, and it was a bore trying to keep them open, but he had to get up. Link's eyes traveled to the mirror, where it showed his reflection, causing him to wince. It had been very obvious that he didn't get enough sleep, but that wasn't going to stop him. It had taken the Knight a few minutes to get out of bed, but once he had and was standing, his head started pounding. 

The Knight's legs felt wobbly and it was hard for him to maintain balance. It took him a few seconds to regain balance, but his head was still pounding, so he took small, deep breaths to help with his pounding head. After several tense moments, the pounding in Link's head was gone, but there was a trace of dizziness in his eyes. 

He started to move his legs towards the door, and was thankful to be able to get out the door with no problems, but his mind was on the conversation with Impa from yesterday. His concern with recovering his memories were explain to the Elder, and Impa did her best to calmly explain to the Knight that they would be recovered in due time, but it only made Link more confused and worried than before. 

He felt some familiarity with the Elder, even though he didn't have his memories, and he knew that he could trust her, so he would. Once he was a good distance away from the door, Link begun to make his way to the edge, where the shrine he had completed when he first arrived stood. Link looked into the distance and saw the sight that was Hyrule Castle, covered by the Great Calamity. He took a deep breath, his eyes studying the Castle, before nodding his head with a determined look. 

Link turned around, walking passed Impa's Household, and begun to make his way through Kakariko Village. With few mishaps, making sure he was stocked up on supplies and a few goodbyes he managed to make it to the entrance of Kakariko Village in about five or so minutes. Link stopped for a minute, quickly looking to the sky before resuming his walk. It took him about ten minutes to get to the bottom of the mountain, due to climbing down boulders and rocks, he also slid a few times, but nothing too major. 

He found himself standing on top of a ledge, bowing as he let his hands rest on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Once his breathing was even he decided to get a look of his surroundings. He managed to bypass a few Guardians, making sure he wasn't seen, but other than that Link didn't have any trouble. By the looks of things, it seemed that Link was close to his destination, but was still a ways away. 

Link's Sheikah Slate beeped, indicating that he was nearby a shrine. He might as well go check it out, maybe he could unlock another rune for his Slate, and get another orb of course. Besides, he still had to get two more orbs, so why not enjoy the detour. 

Link debated on his thoughts, before giving a shrug and begun to make his way down the ledge, pulling out his paraglider and swiftly landed in front of the shrine. After the shrine was activated using the Slate, Link gave the entrance a determined look, before entering the shrine, his mind set on solving the shrine. 

* * *

 

Footsteps could be heard as Link exited the now completed shrine. Three orbs down, one more to go. The Knight looked at the map on his Sheikah Slate, once he got the direct location of Hateno Village he begun to make his way up the cliff, making sure there were no Guardians in the way before swiftly pulling himself onto the cliff. It had somewhat tired him, but he was able to climb the cliff before his stamina was drained and ended up falling down to his doom. 

Once he was a good enough distance away from the shrine he had completed, Link looked down to see if he could somehow see his destination from his position on the cliff. His eyes spotted multiple corrupted Guardians, but they were in the opposite direction, so he wasn't worried about them. He let out a frustrated grunt when he couldn't spot Hateno Village, but the beep that came from his Slate indicated that he was close. 

Link's eyes wandered, trying to spot a safe place where he can land on the next ledge, before his foot slipped on the edge. His foot got caught in between the cliff, where there was a small hole, and was ankle deep. Link tried to get his foot lose, but it only seemed to make it worse as pain shot up through his ankle and down his spine. After taking a few deep breaths to prevent himself from hyperventilating, he tried once more to get his foot loose. 

After several tries, he finally managed to get his foot loose, but not before losing his balance, and almost fell off the cliff if not for his grip on the ledge. Once Link was a few feet from the edge, he decided to see the damage that was caused on his right ankle, but in doing so, pain shot up his spine. Once a few seconds had passed, Link slowly turned his right ankle, only to see a large red gash that covered his whole right side of his right ankle. Link cursed, and was already having trouble with reaching the medical supplies that he had packed before leaving. It took the Knight a few tries until he managed to get the medical supplies from his bag and had already begun to treat his wound. 

The wound had already started bleeding, blood seeping onto the cliff before Link had manged to grab the supplies. "Damn it..." Link cursed once more as he applied disinfectant to the bleeding wound. "Just great... Just what I needed." After the wound had been treated, Link begun to place a bandage over the wound, fully knowing that the wound would end up leaving a scar. It was times like this that Link was glad that he packed medical supplies, and that he knew how to treat wounds, otherwise he was screwed. 

Link let his hand feel around the cliff for a place to grip to pull himself to his feet when he found a sturdy rock, and gripped it. His legs felt wobbly, but he managed to get onto his feet, but not without another pang of pain shooting up his spine. He knew it would be hard to travel to Hateno Village as he was now, but he was determined to get there before sunset. 

Once he started walking he had to be careful with how much pressure he put on his ankle, so he was extremely careful with getting down to a perfect place to paraglide to the next cliff. Once he managed to get his hurt ankle on the platform when he landed his Slate beeped once more, indicating that Hateno Village was nearby. Link looked in the distance and saw Hateno Village in the distance. He had begun to walk forward when he slipped again, and his right ankle was scraped by the cliff. Link grunted in pain but slowly begun to move his ankle so that he was able to walk, but he was limping. 

He knew he was close, and he wanted to keep going, so he continued to walk, despite the pain in his ankle. He wasn't stopped before, and he wasn't going to be stopped now. Link flexed his right ankle, making sure that it was okay to put pressure on it, before walking slowly. He was debating on whether it was safe for him to slide down, before quickly retracting his thought. He didn't need to paraglide anyway, just one more hill to climb before he was at the entrance to Hateno Village. 

While it would have taken him five minutes to climb with no problem, but he had an injured ankle so it took him twice as long. He wasn't upset in the slightest, but he was frustrated that he was able to injure himself, even though it was unintended. But still, he was able to get over the cliff, but had to stop to catch his breath and to regain his stamina that was lost. After a few moments the Knight deemed himself ready to continue forward. 

He wasn't going to stop for anything, not with his injured ankle and with the entrance to Hateno Village right in front of him, he wasn't going to stop until his ankle was taken care of, and his Sheikah Slate restored. 

Once he had gotten through the forest that was full of trees, which he was thankful for when it provided shade from the sun, Link had managed to stand in front of the entrance. Although with an injured ankle, he still made it. And before sunset at that. 

The Knight looked at the entrance for a moment, before nodding to himself and had begun to make his way inside, glad that he could rest his ankle and possibly restore his Sheikah Slate in the process. But first he had to get his ankle looked at before anything else. 

After all, he was one step closer to recovering his memories and one step closer to discovering who he was. He wasn't going to miss a single thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. It's not at the length that I would like, I still hope its okay for the rest of you. While I had to go back and made changes, I still hope you guys like this chapter. Hopefully I can post chapter 3 before this weekend, that's the goal anyway. It might or might not be posted by that time because I have to go to my dad's for the summer, but only for a month, so my flight is on Sunday, which means I have to be at the airport by 6 AM. I might be able to get a head start on the next chapter if it isn't posted by Sunday, but I can't promise that it will be completely finished. However, I might be able to finish it when I get to my dad's, so look for chapters 3 and 4 in the future, hopefully within the next two weeks. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has to go through hoops to restore his Slate, but in the end it was worth it. Now all he has to do is return to Impa for more questions Link is sure to have

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like I promised, I tried to post this after I left for my dads; and it's the third or fourth day since I arrived in Texas... But yeah, at least I was able to do something that kept me busy ;w; and since its like, super early in the morning... well. Imma need some coffee after this

A hand was brought up to cover blue eyes from the harsh sunlight as Link tried not to look at the sky, which he was sure would burn his eyes out. 

He had managed to arrive to Hateno Village before he injured his ankle even further, which was already taken care of, although he was still limping, the wound was carefully treated. It still bothered him that he would now have a scar on his right ankle, but what can he do, what's done is done. 

While his ankle was getting treated he swore that he heard a voice in his head, but it was quiet so Link wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not. Illusion or not, the voice had not once spoke up at all. Whether or not that was a good thing, the Knight wasn't sure, but he didn't want to dwell on it, he was focused on his task. And not to mention the unanswered questions that still ran through his head, and he wasn't sure they would be answered, which scared Link. 

But right now he was concerned with trying to fix his Slate. He was in the process of doing that, but it looks like he has to climb up. After Link got his ankle taken care of he started asking around. He was very careful with dodging the children running about as best as he could, but once or twice a few kids were about a hair away from his ankle. Other than that there were no problems and Link was glad. 

He lightly regretted his decision of going right away, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Looks like he had to deal with the headache he has until he gets done. Hopefully it won't take too long, and that Link will be able to quickly take care of his annoying headache. It may not be as bad as an injured ankle, but it still bothered the hell out of Link. As long as he had no other problems he should be good. 

After all, it was better than an injured ankle. 

* * *

 

It had taken about five minutes to climb the hill, but it was worth it. After all, it was still daylight out and Link was happy about that. He didn't want this to take all day, but that wasn't a decision for him to make. He could only try to speed the process up, and that was kind of nerve wrecking, but who was he to say anything. Still, he was able to reach his destination within an hour, and that was good for him. 

The Knight took a small stop by the edge of the hill to take a breath, and looked out into the distance. His eyes caught the sight of Hyrule Castle and he frowned, his eyes analyzing the Castle that was covered by the Calamity. Link reached a hand out, and that's when he noticed a symbol on the back of his hand. He glanced at the symbol, something about this symbol felt very familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Looks like he has something to think about later on. 

Link's hand slowly fell back to his side, his eyes looking at Hyrule Castle with a longing look. Sure, he may not remember anything, but he knows that there is something special about the Castle that comforts the Knight, but it's surrounded by the Calamity. He bites his lip, his chest feeling heavy. Link quickly looks at the Castle for a moment, before turning away. 

Link bowed his eyes, his hair covering his eyes as he started walking. His mind started whirling with questions. He doesn't understand why he's feeling this way, but Link has a hunch that it has to deal with his lost memories. He doesn't like feeling like this, and wants to quickly recover his memories because he's just so confused and he doesn't know why. 

He takes slow steps towards the door, but he's slowly getting there. He took a side glance to the sky, his eyes scanning the scenery. He doesn't know how long it took him to stand in front of the door, but it felt like an eternity. 

Link stands up straight, his eyes staring at the door in front of him. He slowly takes a deep breath and started counting to five, before he took a step forward. His hand opened the door, his mind set on restoring the Slate and returning to Impa, before the door finally closed, hiding the Knight's body from the outside. 

* * *

 

Footsteps could be heard as the Knight walked down the hill, an annoyed look on his face. Link looked to the sky, which went from a clear blue, to a cloudy blue-ish color indicating that it was night time. His eyes twitched in irritation, as it seemed that the sky resembled Link's mood in a sense. Not only was Link irritated, but he was happy, but the irritation was showing more than the happiness was. 

The irritation was due to the time. Link expected it too take at least a few hours, but it seemed his calculations were incorrect. Don't get him wrong, he was happy that his Slate was finally fixed, but he was mad that it took almost the full day for it to be fixed. He wanted to get back to Kakariko Village as soon as possible, but by the looks of it, it will have to wait until tomorrow. 

It took a minute for the Knight to walk down the hill, before he was back in the village, and started to look back at the sky. Now that his mind was cleared of fixing the Slate, he can finally focus on the mysterious voices that he heard when he woke up. It was unbelievable, really. To think that Link has been awake for a month now, and he is still no where near remembering what happened in the past century. 

Link frowned, feeling his stomach twist and twirl. After fixing his Sheikah Slate, it gave him time to think about other things. Feeling this weird and funny thing in his stomach made him curious. It wasn't necessarily unpleasant, but it wasn't comfortable either. 

Surprisingly, it didn't scare Link one bit. Sure it wasn't normal to hear not one but two voices in his head, but by the way that Impa and Purah were speaking to him indicated that he was far from normal. Speaking of Impa and Purah... So far he gathered the information that he seemed to know both of them very well, but for some reason Link felt more familiarity from Impa than Purah. It kind of confused him, but he wasn't wrong. Even though he only met Impa once, he still felt a special bond between them, almost like an aunt and a nephew relationship or maybe even a mother and son relationship. 

Sure, he barely has any memories, but he knows that they have that sort of bond. It's.... kind of warm actually. He hasn't felt that kind of warmth in a very long time. It actually put a smile on Link's face, and he was glad that he was smiling. It felt nice to know that he didn't leave everything behind when he was slumbering, but he still wanted to recover his memories because it didn't feel right that his friends- no _his family_ were still out there and that he felt like he couldn't save them as he was now. 

But before all of that, he had to return to Kakariko Village to inform Impa that his Sheikah Slate was restored, and that his questions needed answers. He was sure, that the one who would be able to answer most of his questions, was the Elder herself. All he had to do was sleep and then before Link knew it, tomorrow would arrive and he would make his way back to Kakariko Village.

Link managed to make his way back to the inn where he was staying, and opened the door, his mind set. Tomorrow he would set out for Kakariko Village, and maybe finally, be able to get answers that he needed. After all, Impa was family, was she not? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blegh, sorry that it was short, but I was running low in ideas to include for the chapter. I really didn't want this chapter to be short, but eh, what can I do? I'm hoping that I won't run out of ideas for the next chapter, but I can't promise that it will be a long chapter. Hopefully I can try to make it longer, but I might need some ideas later on.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter written, but still a long way to go. Hopefully the process won't take as long this time. I doubt it, but I can sure as hell try to get them done. So, I tried to make this chapter as long as I could, but it's kinda hard when I was running out of things to put in this chapter... Hopefully you guys liked this one though :)

Link blinked his eyes open as he walked out the door, as he was only able to get a few hours of sleep before he had to make it back to Impa. The sun was shining bright, but it wasn't fully high in the sky yet, and Link was thankful that the sun wasn't shining right in his face. As for Link himself, he may not show that he is tired, but his movement is sluggish, and that could cause a problem bigger than with what happened to his ankle, so he has to be extra careful so that he doesn't get injured again. 

The Knight took slow steps, making sure that he didn't accidentally slip and fall, causing more harm than there needed to be. After leaving the entrance to Hateno and starting to walk through the woods that he remembered running through on his way to Hateno Village, Link decided to take his time to enjoy the sight, deeming that it wouldn't hurt to take a break. Besides, maybe it will help with clearing his head, as it would be no good for him that his mind would always be clouded by other things, although those things are extremely important, but it would be of no use to Link if they were all he could think about. 

Link lifted a hand to touch a nearby tree, his eyes following the unique pattern when he moved his hand to follow it down the tree. Link felt like he could understand the tree and what it is thinking about, as if the tree is speaking to him, but he wasn't sure how. A unique sight caught Link's attention, as his eyes looked at the symbol on his right hand, that was placed on the tree. But something was different about it; the symbol seemed to be glowing. Link's eyes widened as he also saw the tree glow, as he quickly tore his hand away from the tree and held it to his chest, his chest feeling heavy while his legs felt like jelly.

As the Knight looked from the tree to his hand- the symbol not glowing anymore, but he could still see the symbol- in astonishment he quickly came to a conclusion; he had to see Impa, and fast. He still had to be careful on his journey back, but he still wanted to get back to Kakariko Village as soon as possible. He wanted answers, and the only one he could trust to tell him the truth was the Elder. After all, Link practically saw her as family, and she would always be his family. 

When Link had made his mind up, he quickly ran through the woods, making sure not to run into anything in his way. He wouldn't want a second injury, and besides the scar would never fade, but Link would be the only one who knew where it was, and he wanted to keep it that way. He just has a bit of traveling to do before reaching Kakariko, and that was fine with him, but he wanted to be there before nightfall, as he didn't want to run into any moblins or guardians, as he had already ran into a bunch on his way to Impa after talking the the King of Hyrule. 

After about five minutes, Link finally arrived on the ledge where he got hurt, but this time he took extra care, staying clear of the area that he was in before. After doing so, he was about halfway to Kakariko, but he would have to stay hidden, as he saw a few guardians when he looked down. Link's eyes started to analyze how to get around the guardians, and when he found a way he quickly slid down onto a nearby cliff, keeping an eye on where he was placing his feet. 

Once he stopped sliding, he pulled out his paraglider. In one swift breath, he jumped off the cliff and opened the paraglider, making sure to stay away from the guardians before landing near the bridge, and after putting the paraglider away, he crossed the bridge. Besides, he was near Kakariko Village, and it was before nightfall, which Link was happy about. He really didn't want to travel in the dark, but he didn't have to worry about that. And by the look of things, the sun was staring to set, which was good. There was still sunlight left and Link gladly took advantage of it, as he was just arrived at the entrance to Kakariko Village. 

* * *

 After getting supplies from the shop, Link made his way to Impa's Mansion. The two guards looked in his direction and nodded their heads at him before stepping aside. Link smiled at them before making his way up the stairs, and opened the door, his figure being hidden by the doors that closed behind him. Once the doors were closed, Link's eyes caught the sight of Impa, and made his way to her. 

After catching sight of the Elder, she quickly gave him a smile before he pulled her into a hug. She was surprised for a second, but she smiled and hugged Link back, before stepping away from the hug and ruffled his hair, before finally going back to her original spot and sitting back down. "It seems you have fixed your Slate, young one. But it also seems that something is troubling you, what is on your mind?" 

Link frowned, "Elder, on my way to get my Slate fixed, I noticed a strange symbol on my hand. I'm not sure how long it was there for, but I only noticed it yesterday, and I have no idea what it means." Link lifted his right hand up before moving around with it, "I was hoping that you knew." 

Impa's expression was very hard to read in that moment, but she gave nothing away as she grabbed Link's hand and turned it so that the symbol was facing up. She stared at it for a few minutes, before letting go of his hand and made her way to the the nearby bookshelf. It was then that Link realized that she was mumbling to herself, but it was too quiet for him to actually know what was being said. A few moments have passed before Impa found the book she was looking for, and made her way back in front of Link. 

She opened the large red and black book before pointing to a picture that looked exactly like the symbol on Link's hand. "The Phoenix, is a long-lived bird that is cyclically regenerated or reborn. It is said that the appearance of the Legendary Phoenix is a large, grand bird, much like an eagle or a peacock. It is brilliantly colored in red, purple, and yellow, as it is associated with the rising sun and burning fire. Sometimes a nimbus will surround it, illuminating it while it's in the sky. It's eyes are blue and will shine like sapphires. It builds it's own funeral nest, and ignites it with a single clap of it's wings as it reaches the brink of death. After it's death it rises gloriously from the ashes and flies away. It symbolizes renewal and resurrection, as well as representing many themes, such as; “the sun, time, the empire, metempsychosis, consecration, resurrection, life in the heavenly Paradise, Christ, Mary, virginity, the exceptional man.”" 

Impa closed the book softly, and went to go put it back on the bookshelf where she found it before walking back to Link and took his hands in hers. "Link, the Phoenix represents the word rebirth. When you were gravely injured a century ago the princess had you placed in the Shrine of Resurrection. Now here you stand, a hundred years later looking like you did one hundred years ago. Young one, that symbol of yours is a unique thing. That's why it glows and you can hear things because you can sense anything that has been reborn or is about to be reborn. That is why your hand was glowing earlier, you can sense when all living things are about to die and be reborn into this world once again." 

Link slowly blinked, before looking from Impa's smile to the symbol on his hand, and smiled. He was glad that the symbol wasn't bad and that he didn't have to be afraid of it anymore. The edge of Link's eyes started filling with tears as he pulled Impa into another hug, this one lasting longer than the other one did. After several moments Impa pulled back, before patting Link on the head. 

Link smiled at Impa and wiped his eyes, erasing any signs of tears from his face before showing a determined look at the Elder, "I think I'm ready to free the Divine Beasts now. But first, I have one more question, before I retire for the night."

Impa let out a chuckle and ruffled Link's hair once more, "You were always so curious, young one. I'm still curious that you would want to talk after all these years considering you were fond of using sign language to communicate." Link blinked in confusion for a moment, and he shuffled his feet, shrugging his shoulders. Impa gave him a look, as she was analyzing him for a moment, before speaking. "But this is the last one you will ask me for tonight alright?" She sighed when Link nodded, "Alright, what is your last question?"

Link took a deep breath, "Ever since I woke from the Shrine of Resurrection I have been hearing voices in my head. At first it was only one voice, and that voice belonged to Zelda, which I was told by the King of Hyrule, but this other one... I'm not sure how I can hear them, but it makes me even more confused once I found out that it was a two-way situation. Not only could I hear them, but I could also talk to them, and they could talk to me." 

Impa gave Link a look, but she could see the scared look in his eyes, as well as the fear and desperation in his voice, "Elder I don't know what to do.... I'm so confused." Link bit his quivering lip, before he could burst into tears.

The Elder got up and rested a hand on Link's shoulder, as she gives him a reassuring smile. "There is nothing to be afraid of Link, that much I can assure you. It seems that you are starting to hear from your fellow Champion and Princess, young one. After all these years it seems that their efforts of being able to reach you have succeeded. All I can say is that you shouldn't be afraid of these voices, Link. In due time you will understand what I am saying but in the meantime, trust me when I say that the voices will not cause you harm. After all, you still have a journey in front of you and also recovering your memories." 

Impa thought for a second, before snapping her fingers, "Tell you what. Once you recover all of your memories and free the Champions and the Divine Beasts, come back here to see me and I will have something for you. It is from Princess Zelda, but she told me not to give it to you until you have recovered all of your memories. How does that sound?" 

Link thought for a moment, silence filling the room before he nodded. He could do that after all the Elder has done for him. Besides, it seems fair. "Do I have to bring back the Princess as well?" Link slowly stretched. 

Impa shrugged, "You can if you want. It's not a requirement, but it's your choice, Link. Besides, you have time to think about it. Now, run along. Like I said before, that was the last question you will be asking me tonight mister. It's off to bed with you. You have a big day tomorrow, so I suggest you get some rest, because you'll need it." She slowly got up and gave Link one last hug before pulling away, but not before ruffling his hair one last time. 

Link pouted, but otherwise said nothing. "Alright Impa, and thank you for everything. I knew I could trust you with anything." Link smiled at Impa before slowly turning around, and made his way back to the doors. He lifted a hand and waved at Impa, who smiled and waved back. Link giggled and opened the door, his figure being shadowed by the closing doors. 

* * *

 

Once Link walked into his room he collapsed face first onto the bed. It seemed that everything was happening so fast, and he couldn't keep up with it all. The Knight's eyes glanced to the symbol on his right hand, before his lips turned into a smile. "Rebirth, huh? It seems there is more for me to learn. Right. Well, no time to worry about that. Like Impa said, I have to start heading out tomorrow morning." Link switched his position so that he was sitting up, before he stood up, and walked over to the closet, not wanting to sleep in the sweaty and stinky clothes he had been wearing all day today. 

After five minutes Link was in pajamas and climbed under the warm covers, burying into them as he laid his head on the pillow, his hands coming up to pull the covers to his chin. As The Knight's eyes began to slowly close, his thoughts starting drifting to a stop, and suddenly Link was out like a light for the rest of the night. No more thoughts to keep him up at night, and Link was glad that he got answers, so he could finally have a nice sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Link blinked, trying to get rid of the far away look in his eyes as he started at Hyrule Castle. He had been up for the past hour, and although he said that he was ready, he still felt conflicted. His mind went back to the conversation with Impa from last night, and he bit his lip. He instinctively put his hand on a nearby tree as he leaned against it, his legs starting to feel wobbly. Why had he stopped talking a century ago? He was told by Impa that his past self stopped talking and started using sign language to communicate, but she didn't elaborate any further than that. Was there anything else he was missing? He felt like there were more pieces that were missing and Link felt conflicted. 

After casting one last longing look at the sight in front of him, Link made sure his legs weren't wobbly before slowly pushing off the tree he was leaning on and started to turn around, heading back to Impa's Household to say goodbye. As he made his way down the hill, his eyes started to tear up. Link came to a stop and tried to rub his eyes to stop the oncoming tears. He wasn't sure why he started crying, but he was determined to make it stop as soon as it had started. When he deemed that his eyes were no longer watery and on the verge of tears, Link took a deep breath to calm himself from the conflicting emotions before beginning to walk once more. 

The Knight was taking slow steps, and suddenly he was in front of Impa's Household before he realized it, before slowly making his way up the steps. Once the door closed behind him the first thing he saw was Impa who smiled warmly at him. Although his eyes showed the Elder many things, he still managed to give her a warm smile, before he made his way in front of Impa. 

Impa knew of his inner struggles, and she put a hand on his head, "Don't think so much, Link. I know it's very confusing for you right now, but trust me, everything will turn out alright." Link looked into Impa's eyes, calculating, before he gave a small nod. "Now, first before you leave, I have something for you." When Link looked at the Elder in confusion, she just ruffled his hair before standing, and made her way to the book shelf just like last night. She came back a few seconds later, with a large book in her palms. 

"I know you have much to learn of what you did a century ago, and I wish I could help you more, but since I can't." She gently put the large book that was once in her hands, into the Knight's palms. "You used this a hundred years ago to help communicate with your fellow Champions, since you wouldn't speak a word, nor would you show any emotions either." When Link's eyes widened, she just simply gave him a sad smile. "It was originally supposed to stay here, but since you were so attached to it, I decided that you would need it more than I would. After all, you wish to know how you fared a century ago with no voice, am I correct?" 

Link took the chance to study the book in his hands, studying the old pattern that was stitched on the outer edges of the book. He looked back up at the Elder, and gave a nod. Impa smiled once more and simply pulled his nose playfully before sitting back down. "That book will help you with sign language, young one. You were simply an expert with it, so I have no doubt you will be able to master it once more. I know you do not remember anything of your past self Link, but I can see that it's still in you," She laid a hand over Link's beating heart, "I believe in you, young one. It may take time, but you will remember."

Impa took her hand off of Link's heart before placing it back on her lap. "I know you want to leave as soon as possible, and I'm guessing you already have your destination in mind, yes?" When the Knight nodded, she simply shook her head fondly, "Then I suppose I should let you be on your way then. Alright, then." Link slowly stood in his feet, and smiled at Impa. 

"I know you might not be able to do much for me, Elder... But this will surely help me understand my past self, so I thank you." Link scratched the back of his neck nervously, causing the Elder to smile fondly. 

"Alright then, no point in keeping any further. I wish you good luck, Link. I hope on your journey, you will rediscover who you are. I believe in you, young one, save Hyrule." Link gave one last nod before he begun to open the doors, which closed behind him a second after. Impa looked up at the ceiling, "Looks like the wait is over, fellow Champions. He may not remember anything yet, but in due time he will. I pray you all will help him on his journey." 

* * *

 

Link checked to make sure he had everything one last time before standing on shaky legs. He made sure that he put the book Impa gave him in a safe place. He wouldn't want to lose it, it was a gift from his family, after all. Once he stood, he begun to make his way to the entrance to Kakariko Village, before the Slate on his hip whirred. Link looked down in confusion, and held the slate in his hand. What he saw were twelve pictures of landscapes. The Knight blinked, before he remembered that they were pictures that Zelda took a century ago, before the Calamity has risen. 

Link looked at the pictures for a few moments, before he turned the slate off and put it back on his hip. He managed to get a good distance away from the entrance before he heard a voice in his head,  _"Well now, I've seen that face before. It surely has been a long time, huh noble hero?"_ Link stopped, his eyes moving around, making sure that he was the only person around, before sighing. Well, the voice is back it seemed. 

The voice in his head scoffed, _" Well, I wouldn't put it passed you for you to be on edge. I mean, you are the only one that can hear my voice anyway, so it's no surprise that you would think that someone is messing with you."_ Link could feel the voice roll his eyes, _"_ _However, I hate to break it to you Link, but no one is with you right now." _

Link sighed, shaking his head before he begun to start walking again. "So what? I already knew that I was the only one who could hear you, you know. Besides, it's not like I was scared or anything. I'm not the only one who knows that you can hear me." 

_ "Well then, I assume that you were told that you had once used sign language to communicate, yes?" _   Link's eyes widened, and the voice scoffed once more.  _"So predictable... Seems like you haven't changed a bit in the last hundred years. Although I wouldn't put it past you, you were asleep for a century."_   

Link could feel his heart racing and it confused him, but he decided to ignore it as he continued to walk forward, his face slowly shifting into a neutral expression. "It would seem that you knew my past self then. How ironic, really, since I can't seem to remember anything. Surely you would know, since you seem to be the expert then." 

The voice did something Link did not expect, he hesitated. Although it confused Link, he didn't let it show.  _"Sadly, I did not know. It seems you have lost your memories then. Alright, then answer me this; I assume you already know of the Divine Beasts and the incident with Calamity Ganon regarding the Princess and the Champions, correct?"_

Link gave a nod, but otherwise showed no emotion to the voice.  _"Then I also assume that you know of your silence and the peculiar way you communicated back then, hmm?"_

Link couldn't tell whether or not the voice was complimenting him, or was taunting him. He hesitated, but quickly hid it. "How would you know that?" 

He received another scoff from the voice,  _"As I expected. You don't remember me, it seems. Well, to answer your question, noble hero, I just so happen to be one of the four Champions that were selected to aid the Princess and her appointed knight to annihilate Ganon. However, that sneaky bastard had a plan that we were completely unprepared for."_

Link blinked when he heard the malice in the voice that seemed so strangely familiar and seemed to make his heart beat loudly in his chest.  _"Soon after that, my fellow Champions were trapped inside our own Divine Beasts, and the knight was gravely injured in battle, it seemed that he was put into the Shrine of Resurrection from the orders of the Princess."_

Link's breath hitched, and it seemed that something clicked in his mind. He saw four faces flash in front of his eyes, before his vision turned white. 

* * *

_ Blurry figures.  _

_ There is a total of six figures.  _

_ Five of them are standing in a line, each of them bowing on one knee, facing the sixth figure.  _

_ The sixth figure has their hand held out, as if giving command or dubbing the others.  _

_ It looked like the sixth is speaking, but the voices are all mumbling together so it was hard to hear what was being said.  _

_ Finally, the sixth figure dropped their hand, before turning around and gazing upon the land.  _

_ The five figures stood from their respected positions, standing straight; before the scene faded to black. _

**Author's Note:**

> Wheelp, this took forever to write out, but I'm glad with how it turned out. I apologize to anyone that reads this if they find errors in this, I apologize. I have to admit, it's not my best work, but I can try to the best of my abilities to try to make it better. So, let me know what you guys think, I'd love to hear your feedback :)


End file.
